Bite Me
by haleycl
Summary: When Deeks and Kensi are charged with getting a name out of a witness, Deeks resorts to certain tactics, and Kensi lets him know exactly how she feels about it. Only problem, it backfires. Majorly. Just a short little oneshot!


Just a little oneshot to off set all the current tension I'm feeling regarding these two and their "thing".

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd pay the Army to get my fiance' back home now. As it is, I don't own them, so he's not home.

"Seriously Deeks, stop flirting with the witness. You're going to get us all saddled with a sexual harassment complaint, and another lecture." The words rang through the boathouse. Kensi Blye was near the end of her rope with this man. Normally she had the patience of a saint, considering her partner's usual antics. Today however, well, today she was thinking it was a little too close to Monica and that whole fiasco for her to separate the two in her mind.

"Oh come on, that can't even be considered my best material! The hand down the arm, that's just classic stuff. Wait until I bring out the big guns." His grin was innocent enough, the smile of a man who knows he's getting the job down, but his eyes held something else; a hint of mischief that told Kensi he knew exactly what this was doing to her. She could feel her muscled tense up as her shoulders bunched to the bottom of her chin.

"Deeks, stop." She no sooner had growled the words than he was ready with another quip.

"Sugar bear, no need to get jealous, you're still my number one." If possible, his smirk grew.

And that's when Kensi made her fatal mistake. Nose crinkling, and sneer in place, she uttered the words "Bite me." Her back was to Deeks, as she was sitting on the table, focusing on the subject in the interrogation room. Even so, she could feel the heat emanating off of him as he crept behind her. She nearly whimpered when she felt first his lips and then his teeth lightly sinking into her shoulder, off to the side of the straps of her tank top. And she did let a cross between a sigh and a whimper escape when she felt his tongue sooth over the area. But she was stubborn; she wasn't going to turn around. Not until she heard what she needed to hear from the man.

For more than a minute they sat in silence, his fingers running lightly over the raised patch of skin while his other hand rested heavy on her bent hip. "Kens, it's the job. Either we laugh and make jokes about it, or we let it run our lives more than it already does."

"Hmph." Yeah, she was acting like a nine year old. So, sue her. This thing of theirs was too complicated already even without adding jealousy and suspicions. His lips found that spot again, and this time there was no mistaking that his intent was to softly and slowly erase the sting of the hurt, both of her newly acquired bite mark, and the sting of seeing him work the same words he uses with her all the time on some hoe sitting in the other room.

He wanders, as Deeks often does, and finds the spot right beneath her ear, behind the lobe. The moan slips out of it's own accord. He puts his lips up to her jaw line and whispers, "No one will ever be you. No one will ever know how to read through my words like you, and no one will ever know exactly how to flirt back like you do. You're more sincere than any of the women we bring in here combined. And when we're done here, you're the one I would like to go have some beers and watch a movie with. What do you say, can we do that?" His words are soft, but his tone is demanding.

"Fine, but I'm still mad at you. It's unprofessional. And you're going to have to do a lot more than find a sensitive spot to make me feel better." Her arms were still crossed, but Kensi wasn't nearly as tense as she had been to begin with, and she knew that Deeks could feel her shoulders sag against his chest.

"Ok. Now, why don't you go see what Eric and Nell have while I finish this interview up quickly, alright?" He was expecting her to hit him, honestly, because it was obvious that he was trying to coddle her. Instead, he feels her nod, and then she's sliding off the table, fingers flying to her shoulder where she feels slightly swollen and more than a little sensitive skin. And before he can stop her, she's grabbing his sweatshirt off the end of a chair.

He merely chuckles, and starts thinking of movies they can watch that night as he mentally prepares himself to switch gears, to charm the name right out of the woman sitting in front of him on camera. All in the job, he thinks, though sometimes the job sucks.


End file.
